


The Death of Stars Is Iron

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a song, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, M/M, No happy endings, well i tried on the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Based onAs Long As Your Minefrom Wicked.Madara and Tobirama make time for each other in the middle of war.There are ripples from the connection between the two.





	The Death of Stars Is Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s as close as I’m ever going to get to writing smut. Mind I am an inexperience ace spectrum gal who has very little interest in even reading smut without plot. But I tried. Either way, here is the long awaited two-part fic based on _As Long As You’re Mine_

 

Madara glanced around, making sure that no one following him.  He couldn’t make the same mistake as when he was meeting Hashirama by the river all those years ago.  While he had cared about Hashirama, still cared for his friend, this was different, more important in some ways.  Finally he made it to the cave made of rocks and vegetation.

Red eyes met his and a face lit up in a rare grin.  Tobirama reached for him, and pulled Madara to him.  Theirs was not a gentle kiss, but rather a fierce one, as Madara's arms wrapped around Tobirama tightly, pressing the younger man to him.  The kiss and embrace helped both believe that they were there, in each other's arms.

Tobirama smiled at him as they laid down, their hands never leaving each other.

Tobirama pushed himself even closer to Madara.  He breathed in the scent of the older male.  He had dreamed for so long about could-have-beens, but never in even his wildest dreams did he think that he would be lying with Madara.  Even more, he couldn’t believe that the want, the, the adoration in Madara’s eyes was for him.  For his brother, certainly, but not for Tobirama.

Tobirama let all of that melt away for the moment, let Madara pull him to him without any resistance.  He knew that this was something that either Clan could condone, knew that his own brother would be hurt if he ever found out.  But he couldn’t care.  Madara was…. Madara was worth all of that and more.  He didn’t care how fast this moment between them could last, he was going to make it last.  How could he do anything else?

Tobirama ran his hands down Madara’s torso, finding the bottom of his shirt and pushing it up, his hands caressing Madara’s abs and chest.  Their faces moved back from one another as Madara finished removing his shirt by ripping it over his hand, freeing his arms.  Tobirama’s kimono top was pushed off his shoulders and was added to the bedding.  Their pants were kicked off even as their mouths found one another once again.

Tobirama flipped them over and with a wicked grin began to kiss down Madara’s chest.  Madara’s hand flung out to scramble for the carrageenan lube, dipping his fingers into it, even as his other hand caressed Tobirama’s hair.  
  
As Tobirama’s lips wrapped around him, Madara gasped, his mind emptying of any thought but of the man between his legs.  He honestly couldn’t tell if letting Tobirama so close to him was a dumb, foolish idea.  Or the best one ever.  How could this end well with how resistant their Clans were to peace?  He had thought of the Senju as being cold and unfeeling with the exception of Hashirama, and yet.  And yet Tobirama had opened his eyes to how similar the Clans were to each other.  How there was a difference to how the Senju as a whole acted on the battlefield verse how they acted around those they trusted.  And Tobirama trusted him.

Tobirama’s tongue teased at him and the younger male sucked, and Madara wondered if Tobirama had some sort of jutsu or magic that he had put Madara under?  Because he felt as if he were under a spell.  Not that he cared.  This, this was all pleasure and they both gave as much as they got.  Madara pulled Tobirama off his cock and back up his body, feeling as if he had fallen up into the air as he began to kiss Tobirama once more.

Madara’s fingers dipped down and began to knead Tobirama’s ass.  Tobirama gasped as a finger made its way to his hole and began to circle it.  He pushed himself more into Madara, wanting more contact with his lover.  They spent so much time apart, he wanted to make up for all that lost time.  He initiated a fierce kiss as one finger entered him.

They both shared the knowledge that clandestine meetings such as this one were as much as they could hope for.  They didn’t have a future as a pair, but that didn’t matter.  This moment was all that truly mattered to them.  They rocked against one another as Madara added another finger, scissoring Tobirama open.  Their kisses became more and more messy, emotions rising within both of them.

Tobirama bit down on the skin between Madara’s neck and collarbone as Madara entered him.  They rocked together, pants filling the air.  Madara stared up at Tobirama as the other was bathed in moonlight as their pace increased, the smack of skin on skin filling the air.  They locked eyes as they came moments after each other.

Madara held Tobirama as they finished.  His eyes flashed into the Sharingan as he committed the image of Tobirama loose and, and in love forever into his memory.  He slightly pushed them up, his brows furrowed in concern as Tobirama looked at him dazed and a bit bemused.

“What is it?” Madara asked, feeling like a rock was manifesting in his stomach.  Did the other regret this?  
  
“It’s just,” Tobirama gave a little huffing laugh, “for the first time,” he gave Madara a wicked smile, “I feel...wicked.”

Madara laughed as Tobirama pushed him down to continue their moment.

* * *

 

Madara felt something flicker across his senses as he and Hashirama traded blows.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but it worried him.

He pushed back Hashirama, and moved, turning them as his once-friend re-engaged him.  Madara scanned the battlefield over Hashirama’s shoulder.  What could it be?

And then he saw it.

Tobirama, his Tobirama stumbled a step and then was falling down onto the ground.

“No!” the words were ripped from Madara’s throat as he batted Hashirama away.

His eyes burned and then suddenly he was surrounded a blue chakra construct, and it pushed him forward and up and then back down, deflecting any attacks between him and his goal.

He stumbled out of the construct next to his brother.

“Madara-nii,” Izuna gaped at him, “your eyes-”

Madara ignored his brother and stumbled forward, his eyes wide.  He fell to his knees in front of Tobirama, one trembling hand reaching out and pulled Tobirama to him, scrambling to find a pulse.  One arm wrapped around Tobirama’s chest

He didn’t notice as the battle came to a stop around him.  He didn’t notice Tobirama’s cousin Touka coming to a stumbling halt across from Izuna.

“No, no, no, no,” Madara mumbled, “please, koibito, open your eyes.”

Around him the combined Senju and Uchiha stiffened, shock rolling over them even as Hashirama began to move through the still Clans, confused at to what had happened.

Tobirama’s eyes flickered open to stare into Madara’s tear filled ones.

“Wha- why did- you could have dodged,” Madara told him, helpless.

“I- I was l-losing m-myself in t-the flow o-of battle,” Tobirama whispered to him, forcing the words out, “I-I would h-have gone f-for the k-kill soon.”

Madara’s face was wet as liquid hit Tobirama’s face.  When had it started to rain?  Tobirama reached one hand up, lightly touching Madara’s cheek.  Madara grasped it with his own hand

“I-I couldn’t d-do that to you.  H-he’s your brothe”

“But you’re my heart,” Madara told him.

Tobirama didn’t respond, his eyes glassy.  His hand felt limp in Madara’s grasp.

“Tobirama?” Madara whispered.

Nothing.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Madara screamed to the heavens, pain dripping from the wordless scream like the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Hashirama came to a stop next to Izuna.

The younger Uchiha looked at him and shook his head.


End file.
